


How to Vacation Right

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [27]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking and Entering, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harry and Peter decided to vacation in one of Norman's vacation homes with the help of some servants.-day 27: breaking and entering/trespassing
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	How to Vacation Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicluvr1O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicluvr1O/gifts).



Harry got in through the servant entrance and typed in the code he got from someone who had worked at the house. Once they were in Harry showed Peter to his old bedroom as he set down their stuff.

“Are you sure this is the best idea?” Peter asked.

“Trust me,” Harry said. “Norman doesn’t even like this house. It will be a great week of just you and me in the sun relaxing for the entirety. One of the servants knows I’m here and will help keep Norman from finding out and coming and kicking us out.” 

“If you are sure,” Peter said before he pulled his boyfriend on the bed kissing him. Harry knew that this would be the perfect trip for the two of them. Yes, they were trespassing on his dad’s estate but no one but them needed to know. Well besides the one servant but they were cool as long as they helped with the cleaning and stuff. They liked Harry so Harry wasn’t too worried about it. The two got ready to spend time at the beach. Harry didn’t know what they had in store for this week but they both were excited to soak up the sun. 

~

Harry and Peter laid on the beach as they rested. Harry had a book open as Peter slept. Peter had been swimming but the water got too cold for him so he decided to soak up the rays instead. Harry hummed quietly as he read. He was enjoying their day just relaxing after midterms. Peter had been studying nonstop on top of dealing with the goblin and other matters. Peter was exhausted and this vacation would be his escape that he needed. It helped that they had free room and board thanks to Harry’s distant father who had disowned the boy. Father wasn’t even the term he would use to describe Norman Osborn. Asshole. Crazy man. Psychopath. Any of those worked. Maybe he would have the whole daddy issues thing figured out one day after he was happily married to Dr. Parker (since Peter was definitely going to have his doctorate in no time). He only suggested the place since he knew that Peter had never been to a beach and though Tony Stark spoiled his mentees, Peter never asked Tony for anything. Not even for a place to stay well he was away on vacation. Harry knew why Peter never asked but it still confused him. Tony Stark would do anything for Peter Parker and yet Peter never asked for anything. Harry smiled as Peter began to stir and moved over and laid against Harry. 

“Afternoon sunshine,” Harry said.

“I’m hungry,” Peter mumbled.

“Good thing I know a good place to eat down here,” Harry said. Peter nodded as they got up to leave. Harry suggested changing first at the house which Peter agreed to.

~

Spending the week on the beach was the best thing Harry could have thought of. Yes, they were breaking and entering a place for free room and board but it was nice. Peter was enjoying himself without the worry of having to save anyone which in turn led Harry not to have to worry about his boyfriend risking his life. On the last night, Peter told Harry that he was choosing what they did. They went for a walk on the boardwalk before they went to a nice restaurant for dinner. Harry smiled at Peter the whole time. Peter was the perfect gentleman as he took Harry over to a park and dropped down on one knee.

“Harry Osborn, I know that for the past year that I have loved you and I just want to be able to hold you for the rest of my life and call you my love. So will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Peter asked. Harry was surprised. He hadn’t expected the proposal from Peter. He should have. Peter wasn’t normally romantic. 

“You kinda threw me a curveball with this proposal,” Harry said. Peter was surprised.

“So is that a no?” Peter asked.

“It’s a yes, Parker. I will marry you and become Harry Parker,” Harry said before he pulled Peter off his knees so he could kiss the man properly. Peter smiled as he looked at Harry. 

“We need to get a place down here once we are married,” Peter said.

“Why? Don’t like sneaking into your in-law’s place?” Harry teased.

“You know I don’t,” Peter mumbled.

“Maybe Tony has a place around here that we can stay at next time that we are down here,” Harry said.

“Oh, he does. Harley is just there all week and I figured you wanted me to yourself,” Peter said. Harry snorted as Peter laughed at the face he made. 

“Oh so now you tell me that you knew of another place. I see how it is Parker. You just wanted to commit a felon apparently,” Harry said.

“YOLO, Harry,” Peter said. “Got to live YOLO.”

“Who even says that anymore?” Harry teased as Peter moved in for another kiss. Harry figured that kissing Harry would be something he could never get used to. It was perfect. Like kissing the best thing in the world. Peter moved away and grinned.

“I can’t believe I can call you my fiance now,” Peter said.

“Well start believing because you can,” Harry said. Peter just grinned as they walked back to the place they were staying at. This may have been the most eventful vacation that Harry had but every event with Peter had been spectacular. 


End file.
